


Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Obivilious Peter, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Steve gasped. He didn't know his son was gay. Not that he minded but atleast he should have come to them first.Tony's face turned deep shade of red. Was his son actually indulged in sexual activity. Right under his roof?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I had fun writing this and hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve stretched his muscles and a yawn escaped his lips. The TV was still on, playing news or some such thing, the volume was muted. Next to him Tony was sound asleep draped across his shoulder. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and an arm clung to his. The blanket he'd curled up under had fallen off his shoulders and now lay untidy tangle around his lap. For a second he didn't want to disturb his husband but then if he woke up with stiff neck and shoulders, he would have to deal with cranky Tony all day

Steve slowly nudged Tony, rubbing his arm "Babe wake up. Let's go to bed"

Tony made a protesting noise before peeling his eyes open "What time is it?"

"It's after one. You'll have sore neck if you sleep on the couch"

Tony rubbed his neck and yawned "Can't argue with that" he got up and together they walked through the hallway and towards their bedroom. Steve paused and seeing him so did Tony "What happened?"

Steve pointed at their son, Peter's bedroom "Can you hear that? Pete is still awake"

Tony leaned in and nodded "Ned has come over. The boys are probably having a night out"

Steve was about to say something but then...

"OUCH!!" Peter screamed and the two adults frowned "Ned what the hell? Do it slowly"

"Well we need to hurry up before anyone of your father catches us" Ned shot back

"This growth is all your fault!"

"It's your fault too Peter. Don't blame it on me dude"

Peter groaned "Oh God... it's swelling! Is it suppose to swell?"

"I don't know!" Ned shrieked "I've never done this before"

Steve's wide eyes met with Tony's even wider ones. He gulped down a heavy lump which seemed to be stuck to his throat. Tony's lips disappeared into thin curve. What the hell were the two boys doing inside?

"I think I just got a little excited" said Ned

Peter chuckled "You and me both"

Steve shook his head. His son was fifteen years old and a fifteen year old shouldn't be talking like...that!

Tony looked worried as well. Excited to what exactly?

"Aaah! It's so hard. Ned if anyone sees this, we're so dead" Peter complained

"You're not helping it if you keep touching like that!"

"I once read if you rub it the swelling goes away" 

"By the looks I can say you've clearly read the wrong book"

Steve gasped. He didn't know his son was gay. Not that he minded but atleast he could have come to them first.

Tony's face turned a deep shade of red. Was his son actually indulged in sexual activity. Right under his roof?

"My God! It's getting bigger. Urghhh...Ned you idiot!"

A thud

"Ouch! Now you've given me a swelling"

"Cool! Let me see"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine"

Steve clamped a hand on his mouth, face flushed red. He dared to look at Tony who had his jaw clenched tightly "Steve they are going to do it!"

Steve removed his hand and tried to defend his son even though it was lame excuse "We don't want for sure"

A deep moan slipped from Peter's lips "The ice is really helping Ned" 

"It takes a while for swelling to stop"

"It feels so good"

"Oh yeah? After this you do it to me"

Tony glared at Steve "I've heard enough!" he pushed the door open and the two adults stumbled inside "Peter Stark Rogers what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two boys stood apart. Peter looked like he was caught eating a jar of cookies "Dad.. Pops.. what are you guys doing here?"

"Don't Dad me young man. Wait... you're not even young man, you're a still a child Peter. How could you do it right under our noses"

Peter looked confusingly at his father "What are you talking about? Dad we are just playing with legos"

Steve carefully inspected the scene. Peter and Ned had full clothes on. There were millions of legos scattered all over the room. He glanced back at Peter who had a small lump on his forehead and so did Ned. Realization hit him like tons of bricks.

The two boys were talking about their lump and applying ice to reduce the swollen skin

Apparently Tony didn't notice that and took a step forward, raising a warning finger "I forbid you to do it until you're twenty five...no wait.. thirty!"

"Tony stop!"

Ned narrowed his brows in confusion and leaned into whisper "Dude what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when I know" replied Peter looking baffled at his fathers

"Sorry to disturb you boys. Tony had a very tired day. We'll leave you two with... umm... legos"

"But Steve..." protested Tony "They are..."

"They were playing with legos babe. Peter got hit by one of the lego and they were discussing that" Steve whispered with clenched teeth hoping to clear his husband's wrong assumption

Tony frowned. He looked at Steve and then at Peter and then back to Steve "Legos?"

"Legos"

"Not that?"

"Definitely not that" Steve chuckled nervously rubbing his racing heart

"Not what Pops?" 

Tony too took a huge sigh of relief and dashed to hug his son who was taken aback by the sudden gesture "I love you so much kiddo"

"Umm...okay?"

Tony pulled back and hugged Ned who's eyes went wide "You're a good boy too Ned. I'm proud of you"

"Tha...Thank you Mr Stark" Ned had no idea what he did to deserve a hug but smiled anyway

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled his husband out of the room "Enjoy kids. Have fun"

"You too Pops" Peter waved a bye

"What was that?"

"I've no idea"

"Your fathers are really weird"

"You've no idea"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
